I Love You Too Much
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: She was in love with Ben. But Ben was with Julie. And nothing Ge said or did could change that. That is until … the bearer of the Omnitrix bore the same feelings for her. (Ben x OC; slight Gwevin. Includes OG Ben 10, AF, UA and Ben 10K. Three part story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Wow. First a SW story, now this. Well, my urge to write on my biggest fictional love ever has gotten to me.**

 **Well, this is gonna be a three parter. I wrote this a while back so only the third part needs to be finished.**

 **I own nothing of Ben 10; if I did then things would be different and the reboot would be dead. But oh well.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ge is something else.

Georgethe, to be exact.

Ben Tennyson's lifelong friend he knew since he was ten became an essential part of his life. He met her in Florida during his summer roadtrip with his Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen. She was pretty goofy and shy, with pigtails and girly clothing. But they didn't exactly get off on the right foot.

"Eww! Cooties!" Ten year old Ben shrieked as Ge tried to kiss his cheek, Gwen laughing at the hilarious scene. "No! Get away from me!"

"But Ben!" Ge whimpered, feeling tears pooling at her brown eyes.

"But nothing! That's just gross!" Ben ran over to Gwen, hiding behind her like armor.

"Ugh, you're such a dweeb!" Gwen sassed at the typical boy behavior. "Don't worry about him. He'll get over it."

And he did. Aside from her flirting with him, Georgethe was still Ben's friend. They were only able to stay in her hometown for a short time and they made the most of it. Playing video games, basketball, and Ge watching Ben transform into his alien forms; her favorites being Heatblast, Diamond Head and XLR8. Through all the girly traits, she was still artistic, shy yet sweet. And even though he never admitted it, Ben really did care about her. Eventually he and his family left but promised her they would see each other again.

"You promise?" She asked, surprised when Ben held her hand for a moment, smiling confidently at her.

"Promise." She smiled back, squeezing his hand back.

He waved at her from the window as the Rustbucket drove down the street and she waved back, holding on to their promise.

But then … she disappeared.

He came back the summer after and he saw Ge's home completely abandoned. There was no trace of her; where she went or if she was okay. And he never knew.

Until four years later …

OOO

On a mission with Gwen and his former nemesis Kevin Levin, Ben was fifteen when he was reunited with Ge; who was also investigating the alien site. After beating up some DNAliens who dared to harm her, he was pretty stunned as he witnessed her blasting back some more of them with energy blasts. Similar to Gwen's; only golden yellow.

Not deceiving like Michael Morningstar's but more … pure.

After stopping the swarm of aliens, it's revealed that Georgethe is actually part alien; a celestial being with light/energy powers. Much like Gwen and her anodite powers, only more intense and harder to control. While Kevin was reluctant on trusting her, Ben immediately went to her side, making Gwen smirk at the notion and Ge blush profusely.

After destroying a DNAlien nest and a weapon that's a key essential to the future gateway in Lo Soledad, Ben was already convinced on letting her join their team. Gwen was all for it, but Kevin was still not budging.

"Just because you like her doesn't mean we can welcome her with open arms!" Kevin taunted him.

Ben blushed but shot back, "She's our friend, Kevin! We can't just leave her. Not again," he mumbled the last part to himself. Ben walks over to the giant pit created when the nest exploded where Georgethe was sitting on the edge and he joined her, leaving Gwen and Kevin to go back to Kevin's car nearby. Ben took in her full appearance now. She definitely got taller, bore a black jacket, a snug red tee, jeans and black sneakers. And her dark curly hair was loose and flowing in the cool breeze, making his heart beat quicken and him tug at his shirt.

"Don't listen to Kevin."

"But he's right. You haven't seen me in years and I chose now to come back. You have every right not to trust me."

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, anger and worry over the one question that lurked in his head since that day. "What happened to you?" She sighed, already knowing this was coming.

And so, she explained everything. A few weeks had passed since he left that summer when one night, while her dad was at work, a burglar broke into their home. And she watched helplessly as while her mom tried to protect her, she ended up getting stabbed. She cried as her mom bled on the floor and the monster who did it laughed cruelly at her … it was all too much for her … she snapped. Her powers activated and she unleashed an energy wave, knocking the killer through the walls and pretty much killing him in the process. She was left cradling her dying mom in her arms, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over. Shortly after the dark event, her father went bad and abused her out of heartbreak and got arrested when a stranger up and took her in his arms and away from her home.

He called himself Paradox and took her to a celestial sanctuary between time and space where he explained the origins of her powers; how they were triggered by her strong emotions on her mother's death, and her importance in the future, immediately starting her training with the help of a powerful Anodite named Verdona; becoming her teacher and caretaker.

Ben felt angry and crestfallen at watching Ge breaking down in tears and he actually cradled her in his arms as she finished. Shocked was an understatement; she knew the time traveler and his grandmother for the past four years and was grateful for them looking after her, and now he felt guilt most of all for not being there for her.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have left you." She buried her face in his shoulder, her tears wetting his jacket.

"You couldn't have known it would happen." He tightened his hold on her, a protective look on his face.

"Maybe so, but I promised I'd come back for you."

She smiled, hugging him closer. "And you did." And she never felt more safe than she did right now, in Ben's arms.

The clouds faded away, letting the moon's glow catch them in its radiance.

OOO

That moment triggered something between them. Something unique. Something special.

Georgethe became part of the team and was able to stay in Bellwood. Taking part in stopping the Highbreed invasion, defeating Vilgax, saving the universe; the usual hero's journey. And she grew in her powers and personality. She became less shy and more open and free like she was as a kid.

But along the way, she also got close to Ben. In the end, she finally understood.

She had fallen in love with him.

But after witnessing how he was with Eunice, then Elena Validus, and the looney Jennifer Nocturne, it was all just a ridiculous roller coaster when it came to his emotions. But seeing him with Julie and them actually sharing their first kiss, she finally accepted reality for what it was.

Ben was with Julie.

And nothing Ge said or did could change that.

That is until … the bearer of the Omnitrix bore the same feelings for her.

* * *

 **Yep. So yeah, I got it bad for Ben. He was my first fictional crush; I still got it and I am not ashamed!**

 **Huh, if you ever watched Kiss Him Not Me then I can kinda understand Kai's addiction to anime. Well, Ben 10 was anime styled which I didn't know until a while back. Wow. Anime has always been a part of my life. Cool.**

 **Anyway, this story is totally its own thing from my other story Remember Me which I doubt I will do more of. Let me know what you guys think and Part 2 will be up.**

 **Until then, bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

 **For anyone still reading this, I hope you enjoyed the last part. I just want to get this all out.**

 **I own nothing of Ben 10 except my OC. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was an idiot.

He was in love with her; his closest friend, Georgethe.

He should have realized it sooner.

And now, he was twenty years too late.

And at the top of his headquarters tower, watching on the monitors as his old friend – now a full grown woman – was on a foreign planet, getting along with the natives alongside her assigned Plumber protector; Rook Blanco, Ben could feel his possessive urges kicking in.

Ben 10 – now Ben 10,000 – needed her back.

He had to do something.

And this time, he finally was.

OOO

Georgethe was more than ready to get her life going.

After the Diagon was defeated, Ge wanted to start fresh. Seeing her friends satisfied with their lives made her realize that there could be so much more for her out there. And seeing Ben and Julie together was just too much for her to bear. So, she decided to travel. Starting on Earth and eventually to the stars.

But after twenty years, her heart still ached for the green eyed hero. Her hero. But she wouldn't let one guy conquer her whole life. She saw new planets, strange alien life, and began to blossom in her full powers. Being a Guardian of Light was a lot to handle. Standing for all that is pure and good is a tough job. And her new suit was pretty tight, but pretty sweet.

She still communicated with Gwen through transmissions and holo messaging, so proud she became High Magus. And even more now that she and Kevin are engaged. About damn time.

So she was more than ecstatic when she was on the first ride back to Earth to see them. She missed home. Her close friends. And as the transport neared the green and black HQ tower, she immediately wanted to see _his_ face.

"Here we go."

OOO

Ben was so distracted at the computer for keeping track of alien activity; in case an old enemy came lurking around, that he didn't hear the elevator door opening and footsteps approaching until he heard her voice.

"Busy as usual, I see."

Ben froze, his fingers hovering over the board. He slowly stood straight and turned around, only to gape at the sight before him. She's now almost as tall as him but that only added to her beauty. Her curly hair had reached her mid back; dark chocolate and caramel roots mixing together. Her figure got curvy as well as her wide hips. But what she wore on was making Ben ache on the inside. Her worn out red leather jacket looked snug on her, her black top was showing some cleavage, her tight jeans made her legs even more long … her matching leather boots gave her a more edgier look. Belts slung across her hips in an X formation, her leather brown bag slung over the shoulder, and her signature gold locket hung around her neck. But what stood out to him the most was her face. Rose pink lips, blushed cheeks, and glowing brown eyes. In one word … breathtaking.

"Wow," Ben breathed out, the corners of his mouth curving up, "Look at you." Ge looked down at her feet, blushing. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Hehe, and what about you, handsome?" She only had to do one lookover to see that the years did them both good. Ben was taller, leaner, and so muscular. "I heard you're – President of Earth – that's a thing now?"

He chuckled, leaning back on the computer as he answered. "Yeah, well, it was only until stopping the 3rd Vilgaxian invasion that I resigned. Apparently Gwen is the one that's more than up for politics."

"Ah. She was the brains of the team, after all." She grinned.

Ben smiled, looking back on the good old days. "She still is. She and Kev are finally tying the knot."

"Yeah, she told me on our last transmission." Ben felt a twinge of hurt; she hasn't talked to him in years yet she talked to Gwen? Well, only Gwen. "So, Mr. Former President, how you've been?" She asked, finally walking up and closing the distance between them. Ben felt on edge and his voice dripped with it.

"I've been better."

She stopped and gave a concerned look. "What's wrong?" He looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze. "Come on, you can tell me. We tell each other everything."

"Oh, do we?" He raised his head to face her, annoyance laced in his voice "Then how come you haven't talked to me at all and just Gwen? The only time I see you is on the holo-net; and with other guys. That's the only time I actually get to hear your voice besides in my head.

And now, I finally get to see you after twenty years and _that's_ what you ask me?!" He snapped out.

She flinched but frowned. "Why are you so worked up over this? I thought you'd be too busy with your hero job as bearer of the Omnitrix to even care about me being gone and – wait, you've been watching me?" When she realized what she said, she flushed. But not before he did too. "So, you _do_ watch the news." He couldn't help being bashful and nodded. "And with other guys you mean … oh, don't tell me you're jealous?" She lightly teased but still looked serious.

He crossed his arms across his chest, muscles flexing, "Well, what else would you call it?" He wasn't denying it.

"You are." She exclaimed. He looked to the side, lips stretched thin as he was caught red-handed. "Oh God, Ben," she started walking up again and stopped right before him. She looked genuinely sympathetic. "Did you really think I never thought of you? Did you really think I would want to be with any kind of guy?" Ben turned a bit to glance at her. "Well, I don't. Because," she twiddled with her hands, feeling knots in her stomach, "because none of them are you." He turned some more at that. "None one is like you … to be honest, that's a relief 'cause there's only one Ben Tennyson." She grinned.

He smugly smirked and finally faced her up front, his watch hand lightly toughing hers. "Can't argue with you there." She giggled. "I miss hearing that." His other hand slowly went up her arm, her face stuck in a trance by his. "I miss everything about you." When he almost cupped her cheek, she snapped her eyes and leaned back, making him frown. "But I don't want us to mean nothing if you keep being distant with me." She pulled away and smiled sadly.

"What does Julie have to say about this?" Ben frowned, the atmosphere in the room getting tense and upsetting. "What?"

"We … aren't together anymore." Ge gaped a bit. Guess Gwen didn't tell her everything that's been going on, figured that Ge would have to find out for herself. "We broke up over my stupid ass mistake." She raised her brow, waiting for him to continue. "I … kind of … accidentally … dumped her … over the phone."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, less depressed, "I tried to apologize … but she moved on. And I can't blame her. She became a pro tennis player and started dating her photographer. At least she's happy. That's more than I can say for you."

"What the – me? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what _I_ did!" He stalked over to her in just two steps to grasp her hands gently but firmly. "Ge I … I know why you left, all those years ago." Her eyes widened. "I should have realized it sooner. But … I was too late. I couldn't force you to come back. You weren't happy. You, of all people, deserve to be happy! I just … didn't want to get in the way of that. So, I let you go … reluctantly." He frowned, keeping his urges restrained.

However, she just had to ask. "Reluctantly?"

His hands squeezed her tightly as he leaned in. She was about to speak when she felt her mouth closed shut, her lips against his. Her eyes popped out, her heart beat getting faster and the warmth surrounding her increased ten fold. As she felt herself grow less stiff and more open to the kiss, it was then she realized it. Ben was revered for her. But more than that, he wanted her. His hands left hers to grip her waist, pulling her flush against him. She gasped softly, letting him inside her mouth. Her hands went up his neck and brushed his soft brown hair; feeling all the emotions coursing through her and she didn't want it to end.

They finally broke free and took in deep breaths, their foreheads touching each other. Ge looked red cheeked and dazed, less than Ben as his hair was rustled and his lips still looked wet but he was smiling.

He spoke softly, "Georgethe … I love you."

She felt her heart burst out of her chest. "I should have told you before you left. Then maybe, I wouldn't have waited twenty years to say it." She felt bristled at how he didn't dare go after her and say it to her face before but guess it didn't matter anymore. He was saying it now. "I've loved you since we were kids. I guess I was too blind to notice but you're the most important thing in the universe to me. I should have come after you. I should have told you how I really felt sooner. I should … I should have never left you that summer." She frowned. "I screwed everything up. You must hate me. And you should. I deserve it." He looked down, his eyes cringing at the terrible thought of it.

That's when he felt soft hands on his cheeks and made him look directly at his angel. And he stared at the tears in her eyes but a smile adorned her face.

"Idiot," she teased. Ben gaped a bit. " _My_ idiot." He gave her a goofy grin. She hugged his neck, breathing on his lips. "I love you too, you big goof."

She kissed him lovingly when she felt him taking her in his arms, raising her off the floor as he held her, kissing her back.

She wasn't leaving him again.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Okay, so this all technically just for me to suit my fan girl heart.**

 **But, honestly, I do hope you guys liked it. Though, I don't think this kind of stuff gets read a lot. But if you want to see the last part, I have to finish it.**

 **Until then, bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

 **Late update, I know, but I have to finish this. This story, and the title, is inspired by the song I Love You Too Much from the Book of Life. I recommend listening to that while reading this.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nighttime came and just returning from a sudden scouting mission with Gwen and Kevin, Ben returned to the tower; sweaty and worn out. Knowing that his special guest was probably resting in one of the guest rooms, he automatically walked to his own room, taking a shower and stripping down to just his boxers. The room was coated in darkness, letting only some moonlight creep in through the curtains. Ben slid under the covers and was trying to find a good spot when he felt a warm body press against his. He jumped from shock when his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see a familiar face. Once he recognized her as Georgethe, he easily relaxed and laid back down, wrapping his arms around her. He never felt more at ease than he did right now and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sooner than excepted, dawn was approaching. Ben was waking up and he had to get going if his new plan was going to succeed. As he slowly got up he tried not to wake the beauty beside him. Of course, she was deeply asleep and he couldn't stop staring. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his beard brushing her neck, making her smile. He started getting dressed and kissed her once more before leaving the room.

He stepped out on the platform outside viewing the city and he took a moment to contemplate on it all. Bellwood sure had changed in twenty years. A lot changed. Ben looked back up to his room's window, picturing her sleeping peacefully, with that sweet smile on her face … he smiled warmly at the thought when a new voice spoke out.

"I would suggest thinking this over, old friend."

He turned and considered that it was indeed the time traveler. He kept his back to him when he asked. "When you told Georgethe about her destiny, you never said exactly what it was." There was a moment of silence. "What was it?"

"I believe you know the answer to that one, Benjamin." Said man looked down in contemplation, smiling faintly when it went away quickly at the professor's warning. "Might I remind you that changing the past can have utter consequences."

"I don't care! I can take it!"

"You can handle many things, Benjamin. However, this could be one that you can't handle."

Ben walked away, turning the dial on the watch to the chosen alien. "I know what I'm doing."

He was about to slam the watch when Paradox's hand grabbed his. "Are you sure?"

He only had to look up at the window again, picturing her looking outside and down at him; all the memories of what had been, could have been and should have been made his patience diminish quicker and his heart beat just that faster. He lost her too many times. He wasn't gonna take it anymore.

"I'm sure."

A green light immersed him and he became a mechanized alien "Clockwork!" Then, another green light appeared and the next, he was gone.

Paradox sighed but smiled tiredly. "Ah, love. It blinds us all."

OOO

16 year old Ben Tennyson was currently watching Sumo Slammers in his room, drinking a Mr. Smoothy when a bright green flash appeared beside his bed. It died down to reveal an older version of Clockwork and then it changed into Ben 10k. And he looked serious. _Dead_ serious.

"Come with me."

Ben looked starstruck to see his older self but somehow he still felt out of it. "Why?"

"Your closest friend is about to leave Earth and you have to stop her. Now!" Ben 10k grabbed his smoothie with one hand and then Ben's collar with the other.

"Hey! Whose leaving?"

"Georgethe. You have to stop her from leaving."

"W – What?! Why?!"

Ben regretted asking when his older self gave him a full on grave face. "You tell me." His younger self looked flustered suddenly and ducked his head. "Enough with the macho act. We both know you care about her but it goes way deeper than that." Ben 10K bent down to reach his eye level. "If you don't do this now, you'll regret it. Believe me. It will."

16 year old Ben backed away. "But what about changing the space time continuum thing? I thought Paradox would be against this."

"If he wanted to stop me, I wouldn't be here." Young Ben rubbed the back of his neck when his older self spoke. "You left her once. Do you really want her to do the same thing to you?"

Ben 10K watched the gears working in his teen self's head as he finally decided to face him. To face the music.

OOO

As she looked over the city skyline, she sighed, already missing the familiar sight. All those bright lights dancing. The full moon cascading its glow across the sky. The cool air blowing on her heated skin. She was almost tempted not to go through with it. Though, she had to remind herself that there's no point in staying. She had to do this.

Suddenly, she heard a faint boom in the air. She looked up and spotted Jetray coming into view before landing a few feet beside her, a green light appearing before Ben took its place. "Were you really planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" He had a neutral face but he sounded tense.

"You know I can just fly off, _literally_ , right?"

"I know. That's what worries me."

She frowned. "Ben, what are you doing here? Really?" He looked nervous as he looked down at his shoes, trying to figure out the best way to say it. But after being briefed by his older self, he looked back up at her, his lips stretched thin.

"I – " he cleared his throat and gave her a serious look. "You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to. I won't let you."

She widened her eyes for a moment before they narrowed at him, wrapping her arms around herself. "You don't want me around. You don't need me. You have everything you can ever want. Why would you want me?" She glowed bright white as she floated up and turned away, bringing her bag straps close when she looked up as her arm was grabbed and tugged back. She gasped as she saw Ben glowing pink as he held her arm while his free hand grabbed hers, having them both float together.

"Gwen's been helping me practice." He cheekily grinned.

"Ben, let me go." Ge weakly pleaded.

"No way. Never gonna happen."

"Why?! You have your fame, your friends, Julie. There's no room for me in your life anymore. My purpose has been fulfilled." She sadly explained.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "So what? Things change. You've changed. So much. I … I want to change … for you."

"W – Why would you do that?" She gaped as he glowed green and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

Ben's eyes peaked at the corner for a few moments and Ge was about to look over too when his hand reached up to grab her cheek and turn her to look at him. His green eyes; the kind that makes her feel so drawn to, gave off an intense sensation that left her feeling warm. "Because I love you too much." She didn't even get a chance to speak as his lips crashed on top hers.

At first, she was stunned by his words that she couldn't even process anything. But as she felt the way his lips moved against hers, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she finally started kissing back, making him sigh. Their lips mashed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his tightened around her waist. But as she started thinking rationally again for the moment, she tried speaking.

"But Julie – "

"We broke up."

"But how – "

"I messed up."

"Again?"

"Hey!" Ben glared.

She giggled when he started kissing her neck. She moaned as his lips trailed down, leaving steamy marks on her before pulling back to dip her, making her yelp. "Hey! W – Wait a second –!" He didn't as he dove in to kiss her fully, caressing the back of her head while her hands clawed at his shoulders. His other hand wrapped around her, pulling her snug against him. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered throughout her body, making her feel like being on Cloud 9. As she sighed blissfully, his tongue went in and clashed with hers.

"I – love – you." He said between kisses.

She giggled, pushing his chest to get some room to breathe from the intense heat between them. "Okay, okay! I get it!"

He pulled back too to grin as he was catching his breath. "I never thought I could feel like this. All charged up inside … like electricity in my veins … the attraction, the attention … I keep getting the urge to keep you all to myself … but I … I want you to be free … to make your own choices, live your own life. But … I don't want to lose you." Her eyes watered up as his did too. "Not again."

She jumped up to hug him tightly, burying her face in his chest to hear his quickening heart beat, getting lulled by that most comforting sound. Ben's arms wrapped around her, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. As they kept holding on to each other, they slowly floated down until they reached the ground.

"So, you and Julie are …?"

"Done."

"This isn't all an act, is it?"

"Nope."

"So …" She looked up at him.

"So …" He looked down at her. "You don't have to go now. You can leave whenever you want, live the life you want, but … I want to be a part of it … if you'll have me?"

She gave him a doubtful look, making him frown and swear that he's done messed up when she gave a small smirk. "Well, when you put it like that." He started smirking when she added, "But you better be the best Ben you can be for me no matter what. It takes two to make this work. So, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you better be all for it!" She ordered with a firm look as she had her hands on her hips.

Ben raised his hands up in defense. "Okay! Okay! I am! I am! I'm all for it! I swear, cross my heart and soul!"

Ge gave an inquisitive eye at him for a few moments before she nodded. "Well, okay then." To her heart's content, Ben gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen on him before he picked her up and spun them around. "Ah!"

"Alright!" He laughed as she hugged him, still being spun around.

"Ben, stop!" She giggled uncontrollably as he raised them both up in the air as his mana genes kicked in. For just like 25% of anodite in him, Ben sure was good at it. They held onto each other tightly as he flew here and there in midair. From afar in his hiding spot behind a tall tree, Ben 10K smiled faintly.

"Go me."

A few moments later the pair stopped floating as Ben's mana powers cut off as they were both falling, screaming. Both Bens were ready to turn into an alien when they pressed into something soft, squishy and rather pink. They all looked up to see Gwen a few feet near them, smiling knowingly.

"I thought we'd find you here."

Ge blushed red and Ben gaped. "We?"

A flash of light stung their eyes followed by a taunting voice. "Haha! Smoochie smoochie! Geeks in love!" A slap to the arm by Gwen made Kevin yelp. "It's true!"

"Kevin!" Ben whined. Ge was tangled in his arms, giggling as she watched the three of them.

Ben 10K chose then to turn into Clockwork and go back to his era, the last thing he heard was the team's laughter.

OOO

Ge did get to travel the universe. She saw many worlds, helped tons of people, and developed her powers enough to become the guardian she was meant to be. Of course, she had some help from her closest friends of all time. Stopping knights, evil sorcerers, and the alien conqueror Vilgax, it was a struggle. That lasted for a few years until she decided that maybe the hero's life should be put on hold. For a while, when she went back to Earth for school.

Pursuing in art was her passion. Creating was her calling. And she always had inspiration.

With Kevin on Plumber duty, Gwen studying to be High Magus, and Ben guarding Earth, Ge felt assured they would all succeed.

Since that fated night, she and Ben had been going out since. He promised he'd be with her no matter what. When she needed help out in space, he was there in a heartbeat. When she came back home, he welcomed her back in his arms.

Time passed and they all grew up. Which lead to right now.

As Ben 10K came back from where he was last at; outside on the platform, he looked all around him. Everything looked the same. He walked back in and as he headed to his destination, all the memories came flooding back in.

The many missions they went on together.

The countless dates.

The arguments then the apologies.

The night of their engagement.

Being there for Gwen and Kevin's wedding, preparing them for their own followed by the quite steamy honeymoon.

And then, the early morning his kids were born. The best day of his life.

As he came near a door to his right, he opened it softly and looked inside to see Ken, his young son, sleeping soundly. Ben smiled warmly and quietly walked in to kiss his forehead. He checked on the next room a few doors down to see Kenny's twin sister Evie also sound asleep, kissing her forehead too. He made it upstairs and reached his bedroom at last. He walked in quietly and spotted the tall form under the bed sheets.

Time travel plus the rush of fresh memories made him feel drained.

He peeled off his boots and collapsed on his stomach, rustling the bed. A soft moan came in his ears. It was still dark but he easily saw as she rolled over, the warm brown eyes of his angel.

"Hi." She sleepily smiled.

Ben tiredly smiled back. "Hey there." He yawned as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as he held her close.

"Where were you?"

He looked down, feeling his heart soar.

"I had to … take care of something."

He saw a twinkle in her eye but it went away as quickly as it appeared and she snuggled against his chest. "Welcome home." She gasped lightly as he tipped her chin up with his finger to kiss her sweetly, giving her loving eyes.

"I love you."

Ge lovingly gazed back.

"I love you too."

He went under the sheets to kiss her deeply, pressing her against the mattress, making her giggle. This went on for a few more minutes until Ben felt ready to pass out. Ge sensed it as she helped lay him close to her. When his head hit the pillow, he welcomed it. As he held her, he mumbled, "I love you too much."

She smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too much too."

Their future was set, their feelings ensured, and their hearts intertwined as they slept in each others' arms.

* * *

 **So yeah. That's it.**

 **In this AU future of mine, she had Ken but also his twin Evie; an OC of mine. I may explain about that some other time.**

 **I will edit this later. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you to all who did.**

 **And until next time, bye guys.**


End file.
